Una vez más, siguiendo la estela que trazan tus pies
by fridda
Summary: La Ciudadela ha sido atacada. Kaidan se encuentra protegiendo al consejo, cuando Shepard aparece armada, supuestamente colaborando con Cerberus. ¿Qué le hace bajar a él el arma y volver a confiar en ella?


Exoneración: Todos los personajes pertenecen a bioware y a su universo mass effect.

* * *

Escuchó ruido de pies moviéndose tras la puerta. Dedujo que eran al menos tres personas, las que a punto estaban de entrar y llegar hasta ellos.

Si jugaba bien sus cartas, quizás pudiese dotar a los consejeros de una oportunidad para poder escapar. Miró a su alrededor, para saber con qué recursos podía contar una vez que las puertas fuesen traspasadas.

Creía que estaba preparado, todo lo que se puede estar en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba, pero la realidad fue que no lo estaba, al menos no para lo que acababa de ocurrir. Shepard era el enemigo, la persona que había llegado hasta ellos, apuntándoles con un arma y, no venía sola, la acompañaban Garrus y el teniente Vega, Kaidan lo había conocido brevemente cuando se vio obligado a huir de la sede de la Alianza en Vancouver con él, durante el ataque de los Segadores a la Tierra.

Pero era muy injusto criticar el que Shepard lo apuntaba con un arma, después de todo él hacía lo mismo con ella, tenía en su punto de mira la frente de la comandante. Le dolía que aquella a quien tanto quiso, aquella a la que aún quería, lo apuntase; pero puede que ella se sintiese igual que él, viendo como mantenía fija su arma frente a su persona.

El consejero Udina hizo un comentario, uno de ese tipo que tan bien se le habían dado siempre, ponzoñoso y que no aportaba nada a la situación más que tensión y negatividad. Como siempre, en vez de ayudar, Udina se dedicaba a obstruir las posibles salidas del conflicto que los demás proponían.

Shepard y sus acompañantes seguían apuntándolos. Aparentemente nada había cambiado, sin embargo, para Kaidan, ahora todo era diferente, ya que tras el comentario que el consejero humano hizo, sobre la alianza que la comandante mantenía todavía con Cerberus, vio como ésta hacía un pequeño gesto, uno involuntario, casi imperceptible, excepto para alguien que la conocía tan bien como él, alguien que se había pasado demasiado tiempo observándola, aprendiéndose sus gestos de memoria, su manera de moverse. Su labio superior se había movido ligeramente hacia arriba, un tic muscular, un gesto involuntario que siempre hacía cuando algo le parecía injusto o inaceptable.

Tras lo ocurrido en Horizonte, quiso creer que no era más que una IA programada por Cerberus, pero algo en su interior le decía que una máquina, no podía emular tan perfectamente a una persona, una cosa era imitar su forma corpórea, su voz, pero otra muy diferente y casi imposible, era recrear su olor y, Kaidan había cerrado los ojos y percibido su aroma cuando la envolvió entre sus brazos, después de dos años sin verla, creyéndola muerta. Al día siguiente de que ella abandonara Horizonte, su fragancia seguía impresa en sus fosas nasales, en su uniforme, allí donde ella se había apoyado contra él, seguía notando la fuerza con la que le había abrazado.

En Marte, la trató con dureza, con desconfianza, sin poder dilucidar en su fuero interno si era la mujer que había conocido y amado, o si era alguien totalmente diferente, que seguía los dictados de Cerberus, que estaba siendo manipulada por ellos. Ella se empeñó en demostrarle que seguía siendo la misma, que podía confiar en ella, pero una parte de él se negaba a bajar la guardia y, además, estaba enfadado, con ella por todo lo que le había hecho sufrir, por los años de silencio, con él mismo porque aceptar que era su Shepard, significaba que habían perdido un valioso tiempo juntos, que quizás ya no hubiese otra oportunidad para recuperar lo que tuvieron, lo que podrían llegar a tener, estaba enfadado con todos los politiquillos del tres al cuarto que se negaron a prepararse para la amenaza segadora, con los Segadores y con Cerberus, así que aplacaba su ira pagándolo con ella.

Poco después de que aquel robot lo estrellara contra una lanzadera en Marte, fue como si todo hubiese cambiado, la vida le había concedido otra oportunidad y, Kaidan Alenko dudaba de que hubiese sobrevivido a Virmire, a Alchera, a los Segadores en Vancouver y, al incidente de Marte, sólo para acabar siendo tiroteado por la comandante Shepard. No, el destino lo ponía a prueba una vez más para concederle el poder de arreglar las cosas, lo comprendió al instante en que vio su tic muscular, además de que fue ese, justo ese, el momento en el que supo con certeza que la que tenía delante no era otra que Shepard, _su_ Shepard, aquella por la que habría ido hasta el mismísimo infierno, ya no cabían más vacilaciones en su interior; hasta ahora había sido ella la que tratara de acercarse a él, la que siempre le había pedido que confiase en ella, era hora de dar un paso adelante y demostrarle que se fiaba de ella, era hora de rendirse.

Quería intentar recuperarla, poder volver a enredar los dedos en su pelo, reposar la cara en su cuello, entrelazar sus manos, arrancarle una sonrisa de nuevo, por última vez. Quería volver una vez más, seguir la estela que sus pies trazaban al caminar y, no pensaba desperdiciar la última oportunidad que la vida le regalaba.


End file.
